Profiler, Profiled 20
by Persephone Muse
Summary: It's a staring contest between a FBI agent and an NCIS agent. And being observed by the rest of the NCIS team.


**So, this is in no way have anything to do with Derek Morgan. But it leans more towards NCIS-centric.**

**.**

**I do not own either NCIS or Criminal Minds and its characters. Just having a little fun.**

**.**

Profiler, Profiled 2.0

.

"So, you're Mosad?" She asked her in her native language of Hebrew.

Ziva was impressed and it was hard to impress her. "You knew Hebrew?" She spoke Arabic in return just to test her.

She grinned and replied in Russian, "Yes, I do and I see you are fluent in Russian too?"

"Just passable to get by the third world countries," Ziva returned her grin in kind, speaking in Spanish this time.

The two women continued to converse in different languages for the next ten minutes as they gauge their knowledge and where they had been.

"Why are we here in this room, David?" she asked in Arabic.

Ziva shrugged. "We're here to talk." She replied in Spanish. "Don't worry, we not in trouble, I mean you're not in trouble."

She arched her brow, "But I'm here to help your team, no being interrogated." She switched to Russian now.

Ziva frowned, "Help? Of course, Gibbs has told us about you. But I still don't trust you much. You know too much about us and we don't know anything about you." She replied calmly back in Hebrew.

She sighed, "Tell me," She began in Latin. "Your leader, Gibbs…."

In the meantime, on the other side of the double mirror, in the other room, which both women knew they were being observed and their conversation recorded.

"Damn, boss…I feel like I'm in the Tower of Babel and our translator is now having a breakdown issue." Tony DiNozzo was frowning he kept tapping at the computer recorder. "I think it just threw in the towel and admitted defeat."

Jethro Gibbs frowned heavily at the two women and ignored DiNozzo as he kept his watch over the two; he gave them a few more minutes. He had been watching his agent, Ziva David interrogate her and found the table had turned against his best Agent.

"…and there's our ME…Dr. Mallard or Ducky." Ziva revealed in Isreali.

"Ah….What about this Palmer?" She asked in Farsi.

Ziva smiled, "He's with Ducky…harmless." She replied in Farsi.

And the trouble was, Ziva was not aware she was being played.

_Come on David, wake up! Get on with the questionings,_ he urged her mentally.

"So, where did you get your training?" She asked Ziva in Arabic, knowing they were being observed.

Ziva, still grinning, "Oh, hanging around my father and brother."

"Your father…he's Mosad, I presumed."

Ziva nodded stiffly.

She spotted a change in her body language and watched her closely. "Your father means at lot to you and your brother too." She said in Hebrew.

Ziva was silent. "It's complicated. I have a complicated family."

She nodded, "Don't we all."

Ziva shook her head, "No, you don't understand, my brother was brilliant but…" she shrugged as she left the sentence hung unfinished.

"Your brother is no longer alive." She stated sympathetically.

Ziva nodded, "I killed him."She admitted simply.

"Okay…this has gone far enough…" Gibbs muttered as he left the room.

"Oh…this is about to get more interesting." DiNozzo grinned as he rubbed his palms together.

McGee entered the room, "So, what did I miss? Was Ziva successful in extracting the information from her?"

Tony rolled his eyes at him, "Read the sign, Probie, the boss is taking over." He said irratingly.

"What?" McGee said in confusion, "I just got here!"

"You should have been here earlier."

McGee gave him a look and turned his attention back to the window.

"Ziva!" Gibbs nudged his head, indicating for her to leave.

She nodded and turned to her and smiled, "Good luck." In Jewish.

She smiled and waved at Ziva, "Best wishes in your citizenship, Shalom."

As the door closed.

Gibbs sat down and began staring at her.

She returned his stare.

Ziva opened to the observation room and saw the two NCIS men in there.

Tony turned to her, "Did you two have a nice little cozy chat?"

Ziva nodded as she smiled at him, "As a matter of fact, I did."

"I should have brought tea and biscuits for the two of you."

Ziva shook her head, "No thank you, Tony, I don't drink tea…just coffee." Still smiling.

He reached over and smacked the back of her head hard.

"OW!" She rubbed the sore part and stared hard at him, "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"That's for falling so easily into her hands, David!" Tony chastised her, in his best Gibbs impression.

"Tony! You're not Gibbs!" Ziva batted his shoulder angrily. "What do you mean, I didn't fall down into her. I'm still standing up."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Fall into her, not fall in her…."He moved his hands about trying to make a point but became confused himself. "Anyways…it means you fell into her trap."

"I didn't into her trap." She said.

"You were supposed to be asking her the questions, not the other way round, instead, she was asking about you, you've been played, Ziva David." He glared at her.

She looked sheepishly when she realized what he meant. "I made a spill up."

McGee frowned as he tried to decipher her meaning while Tony shook his head, "Mess, not a 'spill up', you've made a mess."

She shrugged, "It's the same."

"No, it's not, Ziva. It just doesn't sound right."

"Hey…hey…how long do you think they're gonna stare at each other?" McGee cut into their 'conversation.'

Tony and Ziva turned from each other and faced the window and watched them; Gibbs and her were still watching each other since Ziva had left the interrogation room, which had been ten minutes ago.

"She's gonna fold first." Tony grinned.

"No, it's a tie." Ziva smiled.

Tony turned to face the former Mosad, "Oh, so now you've bonded with her and you're BFF now?"

Ziva frowned, "What's this BSS?"

"It's BFFF….Best Friend Forever."

Ziva laughed as she shook her friend, "Oh, I don't think she and I are this BSS, we just knew each other and I don't even know her exactly…"

"Exactly!" Tony leaned over close to her as he jabbed at her, "You were Chatty-Kathy earlier with Miss Congeniality in there."

She leaned away from him, "I was not, Tony! I was just sizing her and getting her loosing up for Gibbs."

"Loosening her up…not loosing her!" He corrected her again. "She was not lost!" He was beginning to lose his temper.

McGee was laughing silently.

"Zip it, probie!" Tony glared at him.

McGee shook his head as he continued to watch their interactions as well as that of Gibbs and her.

"What?" Ziva was watching them. "You've never played a staring contest before?"

"Not with a fish." Tony grinned. "She is plain scary. I don't think she ever blinked once before."

Ziva giggled, "Yes, she has, she just blinked." She pointed at the window.

Tony cut his eyes at her, "Never mind, traitor." And turned his attention forward.

"Five bucks Gibbs speaks first." Ziva said.

"Ten she speaks first."

"Twenty they speak together." The door opened.

The three turned around at the new speaker and when they saw who it was, they nodded, "Deal."

"Do you even know who she is?"

"Not a clue, so how about enlightening us, Director."

Director Vance smiled as he folded his arms across his chest and smoothed out his mustache, "That is FBI SSA Emily Prentiss, she used to work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit before reassigned to us on a temporary loan."

"The BAU? Don't they analyze the minds of serial killers and psychoanalyzed them?" McGee asked the Director. "And based on those data, they catch them and have been successful."

He nodded, "Right you are, Agent McGee."

Tony began to laugh as Vance, McGee and Ziva turned to look at him strangely.

Tony looked up and pointed at Ziva and slapped his thigh, "Oh Ziva, you were psychoanalyzed by her!"

The former Mosad frowned as she shook her head, "Oh no, I have not Tony!"

"Oh yes you have, Ziva." He mocked her.

"How long were you in there with her, Ziva?" Vance asked her.

She shrugged, "About fifteen minutes."

Vance nodded, "Oh, you've been prodded all right." He gave her a knowing grin. "She's probably got to you already, without you realizing it. She's what you'd called a profiler."

"Oh…she's good." McGee said in awed.

"Don't be fooled by a pair of pretty lashes, McPosh," Tony teased. "Boss will show her who's the.…boss?" He frowned at his own corny rhymes.

The others turned to look at him strangely and Vance shook his head.

"Er, Director Vance?" McGee raised his hand.

Vance leaned over to glance over to him, "Yeah, McGee?"

"Does Gibbs know about her?"

Vance turned to them and shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I won't be surprised if he does, nothing gets by him. She's not supposed to start till tomorrow."

Tony spread his lips to smile gleefully. "Oh. This is gonna be even better. Profiler…profiled." He began to laugh. "You go, boss!"

An hour later, with Vance gone; he had a secure phone call to take in the MACC room.

"This has got to be a record for them." Tony was rolling his neck as they were still watching the room.

Gibbs and Emily had not spoken a word yet.

"Maybe they're using their eyes as Morse codes." Tony suggested. "Blinks for dots and stares for dashes." He was staring at them critically.

Ziva and McGee began to laugh at his ridiculousness.

Tony frowned at them, "Hey, it's a possibility."

"It's dumb." Ziva snickered.

Two hours later, Tony was yawning for the tenth time as he stared at his watch, "How much longer?"

McGee rolled his eyes, "I wish you'd quit asking, Tony."

"And I wish you'd quit whining like a wee baby that lost his pacifier." Tony pouted and teased him.

"I wish you two would stop teasing each other like a pair of toddlers fighting for a rope cheese." She smiled.

McGee and Tony frowned and Tony slowly said, "You mean, stringed cheese Ziva." He shook his head.

Three hours, Tony left the room having cried hunger.

McGee soon followed Tony as he had a 'date' with his computer online game of Mine Craft.

Ziva left an hour later when she saw no progress in the room. It was after 7pm and way past her dinner. She knew Gibbs wouldn't mind if she and Abby left for dinner and called it a day together.

When the Gibbs watch beeped at 8pm, he and Emily grinned at the same time.

"Ready?" They said together and smiled as they stood and left the room together.

"Do you think they've gone for the night?" Emily peeked into the observation room and found no one was in there.

"Oh yeah, they won't last without food for more than six hours." Gibbs answered as he waited for her.

She closed the door and joined him as they walked out and headed out of the building, "Nice team you have, Gibbs."

He smiled at her, "They're yours now too, Emily."

She nodded, "I could get used to it, Gibbs."

He smacked the back of her head.

"Ouch! Hey what's that for?"

"Welcome to NCIS, Prentiss." He grinned at her as they walked to his car in the parking lot.

"If this is a welcome greeting, I should reciprocate." She began to lift up her hand when he captured her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"I think we should outline some of the rules here, Agent Prentiss." He began to whisper …

A block away;

"Who's that with our Gibbs?" Abby was walking out with Ziva.

She frowned when she looked over the parking lot, "I think that's the new Agent…Emily Prentiss, she's going to start tomorrow with us."

"They look pretty close, do you think?" Abby wondered.

"I don't think so, Abby. They were pretty hostile to each other earlier. They did not speak to each other for at least four hours." Ziva told her.

"Well, they're not talking to each other right now." Abby's brows had disappeared into her thick bangs.

"Ooh…I see." Ziva exclaimed.

….

THE END


End file.
